


These Violent Delights

by inawasteland



Series: Requests from Tumblr [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Westworld AU, dubcon, only because androids can't really consent can they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inawasteland/pseuds/inawasteland
Summary: There was something quite magical about this place.  Surrounded by desert on all sides, if Jaskier could squint he could almost believe this place was real.  But deep down he knew it was all a façade.Still, the staff of Kaer Morhen Industries had really outdone themselves in bringing this world to life.-Or, a thinly veiled attempt at a Westworld AU where Geralt is a host and Jaskier is basically William in season 1.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Requests from Tumblr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745752
Kudos: 3





	These Violent Delights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remylebabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remylebabe/gifts).



> Requested by @implodingthemirage on Tumblr / @remylebabe on here: westworld (by ramin djawadi) + geraskier + “I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone this much before.”
> 
> Honestly might take this Westworld AU idea and run away with it sometime. But for now, just take a small snippet.
> 
> Also because of the nature of Westworld, I marked this as dubcon. Can androids that are programmed to fulfill fantasies consent? Although not really delved into in this little snippet I wanted to make sure to tag it as such in case that is an issue for anyone.

There was something quite magical about this place. Surrounded by desert on all sides, if Jaskier could squint he could almost believe this place was real. But deep down he knew it was all a façade.

Still, the staff of Kaer Morhen Industries had really outdone themselves in bringing this world to life.

Jaskier had spent the whole day with a host he had met at the beginning of this long journey. With silver hair and eyes as amber as the jewels he vaguely remembers his mother wearing once upon a time, this host was so intriguing that Jaskier could not believe he was not human.

And yet, deep down, Geralt _felt_ human. His skin felt no different than any other man’s he had been with. His breath felt real, hell, he even bled like a human.

When Valdo Marx had dragged him into this park, had told him to imagine the fantasy he had always desired deep down, and let it play out, he had not expected Geralt to be his greatest adventure.

Geralt was still asleep. Did androids require sleep? He had heard vague whisperings that Vesemir, the brains behind this whole operation, had incorporated as much humanity into these hosts to make the simulation seem lifelike.

Jaskier brushed a finger down Geralt’s nose and traced the fingertip across a cheek as Geralt began to stir. The musician could not help but smile as his eyelids fluttered open, revealing those eyes Jaskier had grown to love so much. He leaned in to press a kiss to Geralt’s lips.

“I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone this much before,” Jaskier whispered. Upon saying it aloud, Jaskier’s breath hitched, as if he had not meant to speak what was on his mind, feeling so very vulnerable all of a sudden.

Geralt just smiled and returned the kiss, rolling on top of Jaskier. Another day, another adventure, and yet Jaskier was content to just lay here with Geralt for as long as he could. 

In this cabin in the middle of nowhere, he could close his eyes and pretend that this was real. Until the park staff came for him, concocted some plan to tear Geralt away from him (and Jaskier would not let him go willingly), Jaskier could lay with him as long as he wanted.

Valdo Marx had once warned him that at the end of the day, nothing about this place was real. It was still just a very tangible fantasy. But as Geralt kissed him feverishly, as their bodies melded into one, Jaskier found that even this very tangible fantasy was far better than a reality of taking over his father’s corporation.

And so, as the sun began to rise over the horizon, Jaskier made the decision that he would do whatever it took to release Geralt from this prison. Beyond these walls, they would be untouchable.


End file.
